creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charcoalrox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the YOU.wmv page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:18, May 11, 2012 MooseJuice 03:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 03:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Analyzing this Message >"Mosejuice, this has to stop. You make improper deletions of creepypastas!" You're implying that I've made several of these offenses, and you never tell me what they were. >"I do understand you marking mine for deletion and writing bad in a random area along with banning my ability to type until it was gone but you went to far with a patient in my own mind!" I have no idea what you're saying towards the end, but it probably has something to do with flagging your pasta because of horrible grammar. >"It had nothing wrong with it and it was a WIP pasta." THAT'S THE PROBLEM: IT WAS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Unfinished pastas are NOT welcome here. If you can't save your pasta on Microsoft Word or Wordpad, you are less prepared for this site than you think. >"I don't care if I regret this or if it sounds stupid but just please think before you edit, and stop deletion." Thank you for telling me how to do my job. Obviously, I needed the advice, seeing what a terrible admin you make me out to be. MooseJuice (talk) 14:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Notice As talk pages serve as a public record, you cannot blank or alter other user's messages, doing so can be viewed as an act of vandalism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC)